


Breakfast in Bed

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: DeanBenny Love Week 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bed-sharing, Cuddling, Dean Is Probably A Giant Liar, Death loves junk food, Implied Vampiric Feeding, M/M, near-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Benny fully expected to die, but Dean wouldn't let go.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: DeanBenny Love Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963378
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Breakfast in Bed

Aside from the simple shock of just opening his eyes – that shouldn’t be possible when you’re dead, and Benny was supposed to be dead – it was a shock when Benny opened his eyes to see Sam standing over him. “Oh, Dean is never going to let me live this down,” Sam grumbled. “A couple hours ago I made him go off and get his four hours of sleep, and of course you pick now to wake up.”

“Heh. Don’t go get him just yet, you’re more likely to give me a straight answer. I ought to be dead. Full dead, not in Purgatory dead, off to oblivion or whatever dead. Why am I not?”

“Dean doesn’t give up on the people he loves. That’s all I know. He won’t tell me what he did, what kind of deal he made, just says that there’s no strings to worry about and it’s not gonna come bite us in the ass. Not sure I believe him, but you know how he is.”

“Yep. Okay. I’m gonna go back to sleep now. Don’t tell Dean I woke up, he’s stubborn enough about taking care of himself when one of us is hurt or sick, don’t need him getting even more stubborn.” Sam snorted as he headed out.

When Benny woke up again, Dean was there. “Hey, Chief. What happened?”

“Death thinks I’m obnoxious. He showed up when he realized I was arguing with your Reaper and told me he’d give you back if I did him a favor. Turns out he wanted one of those donut burgers.”

“Come on, Dean, if you’re gonna lie, come up with something better than that.” Sure, Benny had heard all about how Death was a junk food addict, but he’d also heard how much Death hated undoing his work. He could’ve easily gotten the burger himself.

Dean shrugged. “I’m not making this up. Otherwise I’d have come up with something way better. I think Death just wanted the excuse to keep me from doing something even stupider.”

“If you say so.” Benny was still skeptical, but there was no good outcome from pushing Dean on this one. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now come on, you gotta be hungry, feel up to getting out of bed or just want me to come in?”

“I probably could get out of bed and get my own food, but you offer me the option of you gettin’ in bed with me and expect me not to take it?”

“Good point.” From the smirk on Dean’s face, Benny figured that was exactly what Dean had expected, the smartass. Didn’t matter. Getting to cuddle Dean while he fed was worth playing right into his hands.


End file.
